Good Taste
by wEiRdo.bLaBBer
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail one-shots on various genres. Rated T to be safe.
1. Gray & Lucy : Clothes

**DISCLAIMER: **Okay, so I'm only going to say this **once**—and I mean it. _**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**__._ Characters are credited to Hiro Mashima. Plot of the oneshots are mine. Please respect our works. **THEY ARE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES. **Thank you.

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **So basically, this fanfic is a collection of oneshots on FT characters be it pairings, friends or just basically one person. I had nothing to do so I thought it up. Anyway, tell me what you guys think~!

* * *

**-GOOD TASTE: Clothes-**_  
__Gray && Lucy_

Lucy and Gray were a couple—and a marvelous one at that.

The two had been going out for a year now and with the everyday bickerings that they have over petty things, the two pretty much knew each other like their own selves: strengths and weaknesess, likes and dislikes, what tickles them. That's why when the two fight on almost a daily basis, none of the Fairy Tail mages would be worried, knowing it would only be a matter of hours before they reconcile, usually initiated by Gray. Truly, the pair was a paragon of a healthy relationship, making most of the other couples jealous.

Today, they were celebrating their first anniversary and Gray wanted to treat Lucy like the princess she deserved to be. And although he truly hated shopping with her, he also truly enjoyed watching Lucy eagerly pick clothes and accessories.

"_Ah, this one is cute, too_!" the blond exclaimed in glee, taking a blouse from where it was hung and placed it over her to see if it looked good, "Hm... But I think it's a bit too plain. Don't you, Gray?"

Gray heaved a long sigh and frowned at the navy blue piece of cloth in her hands. He didn't like being asked things like those; not that he thought of it as a nuisance. He trusted Lucy's taste in clothes.

_But more than that_, he thought, _when she decides on what she wants, all other opinions don't matter anymore._

"Just go on and pick, already..." he said and turned around. The girl was notorious for being very meticulous in choosing. And since Gray had brought her to a really expensive clothing line, Lucy was being extra choosy.

"I think I'll go for the turtleneck, after all," Lucy said and pranced gracefully across the store.

She stopped at a group of clothes that hung on display. She took a pink turtleneck that had an embroided feather on the left chest. Lucy admired the beadwork around it and on the hemline.

"_That one_?" Gray asked, frowning at it.

"You don't like it," it wasn't a question. It was a blunt statement.

"Not as much as I liked the silver nightgown next door," he smirked playfully. He had always pointed the topic to nightgowns and bikinis just to give the girl a tease. Lucy knew he wasn't serious, though. The two had agreed on waiting until their wedding night, which they had never talked about and even avoided. For the two, it was enough to be with each other, living under the same roof; exchanging vows was going to have to wait—so will sex.

"Shaddup, Gray," she said, blushing anyway, then diverted to another topic, "How much does this cost, anyway?"

The ice mage watched Lucy flip the price tag; as she saw it, the blond froze with a mouth that gaped open slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the price tag, too.

"_F-Fifteen thousand jewels_..." she whispered to him in disbelief.

"Huh?" Gray replied, taking the blouse and examining the pricetag himself, "Yeah, that's what it says..."

"That's hardly a reasonable price!" Lucy hissed, "Did they use _gold_ _threads_ to sew this together?"

"It's not a big deal, Luce," Gray said and pushed her toward the counter.

"_Yes, it is_!" she fought back.

"Don't worry since I'm gonna pay for everything."

"That's exactly why I don't think it's reasonable," she pouted, "You could buy yourself nice stuff with that much money."

Gray smiled honestly at his cute girlfriend.

_So in the end, what you do is still for me_, he thought.

He pinched her nose and shook it gently from side to side, "Where to, then?"

"The bargain stores, of course!" Lucy said with a toothy smile, "They have the best clothes at the lowest prices."

"Don't you get skin diseases just wearing those?" he doubted.

"If you don't wash them properly," Lucy explained, "Don't tell me you've never gone to bargain stores!"

The ice mage shook his head honestly.

"You're a guy, alright," Lucy said, "I really like bargain stores. You get _more_ for less."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna be bringing a lot of things tonight?"

The blond only smiled, "I'm counting on you, then!"

_Geez_, Gray thought, _And I really did save up to buy her something expensive, too_.

But then again, if Lucy liked the bargain stores so much, they're probably pretty good. After all, he knew Lucy had a good taste in clothes.

"By the way," Lucy said, "The bargain stores also sell those kinds of nightgowns you like so much."

Gray smirked at Lucy's comeback joke and pushed her out of the boutique.

_Nightgowns, huh_? he thought, _Good taste, indeed._


	2. Natsu, Lisanna & Igneel : Food

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **So in this chapter, Igneel appears. Not the Dragon, though. The kid. Those who have read my other fanfic, _**Another Shot at Love**_, will understand. However, I don't think you need to read it to enjoy this one. Happy reading~!

* * *

**-GOOD TASTE: Food-**_  
__Natsu, Lisanna && Igneel_

Natsu Dragneel was a father of one; a bouncing baby boy named Igneel who had unruly silver hair and gray eyes.

The baby boy, Natsu always believed, took after him, despite looking exactly like his mother, Lisanna Strauss. He called little Igneel "a sleeping dragon" who just needed to grow before showing his inner potential.

However, the baby himself proves Natsu wrong. As newborn, he was as serene as a maiden and almost never threw tantrums. Whenever he cries, Lisanna never has problems pacifying him. He always smiled and slept peacefully at night. Overall, one could safely conclude that Igneel was a behaved child.

Seven months had passed, little Igneel Dragneel was well into infancy and was now being trained to eat semi-solid food. He had learned to roll over and sit up; use his hands and make gibberish sounds as if talking.

"Ah, I'm so excited!" Lisanna exclaimed, flushing. She had just finished squashing fresh mangoes to feed Igneel, "This will be his first semi-solid meal!"

"I think it came a bit late, 'Sanna..." Natsu commented, chewing his fire barbeque. He showed almost no interest in feeding Igneel at all, as it was the mother's job. His job consisted of buying food, doing jobs, and making Igneel laugh. In extremes, he would help change Igneel's diapers and bathe him, but that was that.

"But I was just worried he won't be able to do it!" she replied.

"_Whut_?!" Natsu said, biting at the same time, "Don't underestimate the kid. He's Igneel, after all."

"You're still going on about that?" Lisanna said, smiling at him. She, then, turned to the baby who silently stared at her with big gray eyes.

"Open up, Igneel! _Ah_..." Lisanna told him and moved the food closer to his mouth. However, the closer it got, the more the baby leaned backward to avoid it.

Finally, he could no longer lean backward in his high chair and so had no other choice but to grab the spoon, take it from Lisanna and drop it on the floor.

"_Oh, no_!" the young woman said and took another spoon. She scooped some squashed fruit in it again and did the same thing, "You should eat it, baby... _It's good_!"

Igneel, with an innocent smiling face, warded it off and the squashed contents came flying to Lisanna's face. The pink-haired mage laughed.

"He got you good!" Natsu commented, standing up to see Lisanna's face, flaming barbeque in hand.

"Geez, I'll clean up. Look after Igneel," she said and turned her back on him, "I guess he'll have milk for dinner again."

Lisanna walked into their room and left an amused Natsu and smiling Igneel staring at the spot she'd held. Natsu admired his son and looked at him, beaming with pride.

"Who cares if you couldn't eat solid food yet . At least I know you have that prankster in you!" he said, holding the barbeque up and splattering some flaming sauce everywhere.

"Oh, my bad," he said and watched as the table cloth caught fire immediately. He put the flaming barbeque in front of Igneel and put out the fire—by eating it.

"Man, that's some good fire," he said then turned around to the baby, "Don't you think—_what_?!"

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Igneel sniffing the flames in front of him with curiosity.

"_Igneel_...?"

The baby giggled then, with a huge huff swallowed them.

"_Eeek_!" screamed his mother, who went ballistic at the sight, "_Spit it out, Igneel! Spit it out right now_!"

The baby burped, then smiled at her with innocent eyes.

"He just ate... fire..." Lisanna said in defeat, "He ate fire."

"He... He did..." Natsu repeated, as surprised as her.

"_He did_!"

The flame mage triumphantly carried Igneel in his arms and started to swing him around in the air.

"I knew it! _I knew it_!" he said.

"My baby... just ate fire..." Lisanna said in defeat.

"Why are you so sad about this, 'Sanna?" asked Natsu and he and Igneel stared at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"I don't want him to eat fire! It's dangerous!"

Natsu patted her back heartily, "Don't worry. He's Igneel, after all..."

The girl sighed at his optimism and carefree attitude.

"Then I guess this means he'll grow up to be a dragon slayer just like you," Lisanna said bitter-sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu replied, his face even more puzzled.

"Isn't that what you wanted? For him to become a Fire Dragon Slayer?"

"Hell, no!" Natsu said, raising Igneel to the air and looking at him excitedly, "He'll be something more!"

"S-Something more?"

"His attitude, his looks, even the food he likes to eat! I just know," he started, "He'll grow up and become a _dragon_!"

* * *

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **I know, I know… It ended weakly… Sorry but my brain just _isn't _working right now~!


	3. Gajeel & Levy : Books

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **I really like the GajeelXLevy pairing… They're cute and Gajeel is just… 3 Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**-GOOD TASTE: BOOKS-**_  
__Gajeel && Levy_

The blue-haired mage stood in front of two huge oak doors as she waited for her companion. Levy and Lucy, being good friends, always had a once-a-week shopping spree. However, ever since Lucy and Gray became a couple, the two friends had less and less time together. Levy didn't mind, though. She respected her friend's needs and and knew that Gray gave Lucy something that she couldn't.

"I just hope she remembers that my favorite author is having a book-signing event today, though," she pouted.

Susan Jane Meeble, pen named Scribbles, was a well-known mystery-suspense-thriller writer in all of Fiore. She held a prestigious reputation for writing the best novels in her field and Levy respected her for it. And this event was something Levy really wouldn't miss for the world.

However, she had been waiting for Lucy all afternoon and she still hasn't come. Worse, the library was about to close and the writer was about to leave.

"Ah, Lucy-chan sure is late, though," she said to herself, "I wonder if something happened..."

The young girl sighed but continued to wait anyway. Surely, Lucy would come, no matter how late she gets.

All of a sudden, Levy felt someone tugging her boots. She looked below and saw Pantherlily looking up at her.

"_Lily_!" she exclaimed. Somehow, the thought of not being alone made her feel well and relaxed, "What are you doing here?"

"Book-signing," he intelligently answered and raised a book for Levy to see. It was a thick, red book with a gold spine and its title was embedded in big gold letters.

"That's—" Levy exclaimed, "_An unreleased book_! Scribble's _'Bloodlust'_!"

Levy knelt down to examine the book more closely. 'Bloodlust' was a book that had printed only three copies because Scribbles had written it only for personal satisfaction. However, she had given two of these three copies to someone she was apparently indebted to.

"You have it, Lily?!"

"It was given to us as a reward during a job," Lily explained, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to get my books signed," Levy replied, showing Lily the heavy backpack which housed all seven of Scribble's hardbound novels.

"The event just ended," Lily said, "You should've gone in when you had the time."

"What?" she said apologetically, "Oh, no. That's such a waste."

"Why haven't you gone in, Levy-san?"

"I was... waiting for Lucy..." she said, feeling even worse.

"Lily," said a deep voice from behind them.

Levy and Lily both looked behind them and saw Gajeel carrying with him a large suitcase, smirking.

"_Gajeel-kun_! You're having your book signed, too?" The Iron Dragon Slayer made no response.

"Gajeel-sama became a fan of Scribbles since reading 'Bloodlust'," Lily explained.

"_Don't say unnecessary things, cat_!" Gajeel said, blushing as he boomed.

_Then the suitcase_, Levy thought, _must have all of Scribble's books, plus Bloodlust!_

"And... And you had all of them signed?" she asked. Gajeel grunted in response.

Levy pouted. How lucky was Gajeel to have had those signed!

"That's so lucky..."

"Levy-san was waiting for Lucy-san and couldn't get her books signed," Lily explained to his master.

Gajeel eyed the gloomy blue-haired mage and saw the heavy backpack she had been carrying all afternoon.

"_Gihi_!" Gajeel laughed, "You're so stupid. You should've just gotten in line by yourself. And I thought you were smart."

"But Lucy-chan would have wanted to get in line with me," she said, "And so... Even though I couldn't get any of my books signed... I have no regrets..."

She looked down in remorse. Actually, she was regretting it a bit and tried to convince herself she shouldn't.

"That blond cosplayer," Gajeel said, pointing to Lucy, "I saw her go out of town with the ice mage yesterday."

"_O-Out of town_?" the girl asked, surprised. Lucy had never ditched her nor forgotten any of their dates no matter how late she got so it was truly strange that it was happening now, "W-Well, if you say it like that then I guess it's okay..."

"Che!" exclaimed Gajeel, as if mocking her, "That's why you're taken so easily... 'Cuz you're so damn _nice_!"

Levy sighed and, instead of being insulted, smiled at Gajeel's compliment.

"Guess that's it... Isn't it...?" she said, then started to walk off, "Well... I'll be leaving now..."

"Levy-san..." muttered Pantherlily in pity.

"Oi, damn brat!" Gajeel said, making Levy turn around.

Gajeel was walking toward her with a really serious poker face. Then he raised his arm and put the suitcase full of books in front of her face.

"Wh-What is this?"

"I don't want it..." he said. He dropped the weight on her hands which made Levy stumble, lose her balance, but stand up again.

"_H-Heavy_..."

The Iron Dragon Slayer made a grunting noise then took the suitcase and grabbed Levy's equally heavy backpack from her.

"_Ga-Gajeel-kun_!" Levy flushed as she stared at his figure leading the way.

"Where to?" he asked, "Your place?"

"Y-Yeah..." there was a long silence, "Th-Thank you..."

"Save it... You owe me..."

"May I ask... Wh-Why are you so nice to me?"

"I'm not being nice to you..." Gajeel said, "You think everything everyone does to you is nice. You're weak-willed, naive, innocent, pure, and you see only see the good in what people do.

"You don't mind being made to wait, being ditched or even rejected. Heck, if I'm planning to kidnap you, I doubt you'd suspect a thing.

"You damn brat, you're the kind of girl who believes everything will be well because you are too optimistic."

"S-Sorry..." she sheepishly replied.

"But," Gajeel said strongly, "You have a good choice of books..."

Levy's face lit up like a Christmas tree in a party. Then, she jumped at Gajeel with all her weight. However, because of his strength, Gajeel stood still, Levy clinging to his waist like a koala.

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun..." the boy grunted at this statement, "Thank you..."


	4. Jellal & Erza : Journeys

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **I really feel sorry for this couple. I think they deserve their own happy ending… Anyway, get ready for **minimum comedy**. Drama is now coming up.

* * *

**-GOOD TASTE: JOURNEYS-**_  
__Jellal && Erza_

Away from the busy and noisy city, deep within the forest, was a small hidden cave. It isn't much when you look at it; just an old, dark and moldy cave which needed a makeover or even a complete renovation. To any passerby, it would be just any other wonder of nature—just another cave. But to Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez, this old and disregarded hollow was their personal paradise.

It had already been three weeks since the two of them started to secretly meet each other. Erza was the one who came up with the idea. It seemed that just waiting to bump into each other was tormenting to both sides and even though meeting secretly was childish, as well as dangerous, the two didn't mind at all. They would have their twice-a-week breather meet-up in that cave at exactly three o'clock and do nothing but enjoy each other's company.

Today wasn't any different: three o'clock was usually nap time and Erza laid her head on her man's chest and closed her eyes just to feel him fall asleep beside her.

_He looks tired, _Erza thought to herself as she looked at him. Jellal _did_ look as if he needed rest; there were dark circles that started to form under his eyes. The skin that once gave off a youthful glow, now sagged slightly, indicating that he had lost weight.

_And those scars_, she continued to muse. The man's face now had multiple scars and scratches which were far from visible at a distance. However, being so up close, Erza could somehow tell that Jellal had been in few fights trying to escape and hide from the Council.

The armoured mage looked at him with a heavy heart. If only she could protect him… If only she was courageous enough to plead to the Council for him… If only there was _something _she could do to make life easier for him…

Jellal opened his eyes slowly and with these eyes, looked at Erza and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Erza replied, smiling back. _Despite all you've been through, your eyes are still as kind as they were._

"You're awfully silent, though," Jellal asserted and started playing with scarlet strands of hair with his hand, "Are you sure everything's fine?"

"I was just thinking…" she started, "What if I plead to the Council for you?"

Jellal dropped his hand and stared outside the cave entrance. Then, after he breathed in deeply, he said, "We talked about this, didn't we? You know they won't listen to anything anyone says. And as far as I'm concerned, I have crimes I need to pay for…"

"Those weren't _your _crimes. You were being used," said Erza calmly, burying her head deeper in his chest, "I just want you to be happy."

"But I _am _happy," replied Jellal gently. He looked at her again as he smiled, "I'm happy with just this. I can't ask for anything more."

"I want you to be a free man," Erza fought, "Not hiding away in this cave and beating yourself up for no reason."

"Erza, you know what I did! I've put a lot of lives in danger and even killed a few," he said loudly. He sat up and cupped his face in his hands as if trying hard not to remember bitter memories, "I don't _deserve _to be a free man."

"You're a kind man, Jellal! You among any other person should know that!" she, too, sat up beside him.

Jellal fell silent, so did Erza. It took a while before he could speak, "Are we fighting?"

"No…" Erza answered, "Just… _talking."_

"If…" he started, "If we were to try and convince them… Do you think they'd have the heart to let me be free?"

Erza bit her lip. She knew it was close to impossible. The people in the Council were hard as stones and saw the law as an absolute way of living. They would not consider external factors stated not stated in the law. If Jellal was to surrender himself, he would be put in prison again, not to see anyone for the rest of his life. And worse, he will never be pardoned.

Jellal laughed at the silent treatment he was receiving. He knew what it meant. He had known Erza long enough to figure out what she was thinking.

"I told you. But you're just so hard-headed," he said, ruffling her hair in a child-like manner. Erza took the hand that was on her head and held it with both hands.

"I'm sorry… I can't do anything…" she said.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm happy with just this," Jellal declared, "Me, you, this cave… It's my own personal kind of freedom."

"Jellal…"

He put one hand in his pants pocket and took out a small, velvet box. Erza's heart thumped at the sight. Somehow, she knew what it was. Jellal opened a box to reveal a ring with "JF && ES" engraved on it.

Hardcore as she was, the scarlet-haired mage couldn't help but accumulate tears in her eyes after seeing Jellal's present. Both hands covered her mouth to stop the cries that died to get out.

"I know it's impossible for us to get married but…" the man slipped the ring in Erza's left ring finger with ease, "Will you at least wear this?"

Erza jumped at Jellal, emotions swirling within her like a tornado. She hugged him tightly, biting her lower lip to keep herself from wailing.

"I'm sorry," Jellal said, "This is all I can give you…"

"It's okay," Erza assured, "I love you."

The man pulled away and looked at Erza with eyes that searched her very self, telling her a million things all at once. He smiled at her gently once again and said, "That's all I need to hear."

Jellal planted a soft kiss on her lips, which Erza reciprocated. When they pulled away, Erza could only cling onto his neck and whisper _'I love you' _to him over and over again.

_Jellal is right, _she thought. Perhaps the freedom she wanted to give him was superficial. It's not like he didn't want to be free but Jellal was a realist. He knew it was close to impossible for the Council to pardon him and in order to make up for this hard truth, he was living his life to the fullest, as much as his freedom could get him.

"Ah!" Erza suddenly exclaimed, as if an idea had just hit her.

"Erza?" Jellal pulled away suddenly to look at her.

"You're right," she said, "You can't be free here."

"What're you—?"

"Let's run away, Jellal," she said firmly, "_Together."_

* * *

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **I hope they _do _end up together and they will runaway happily without any regrets… :'(


	5. Romeo & Wendy : Games

**-GOOD TASTE: GAMES-**_  
__Romeo && Wendy_

At the age of twelve, Wendy Marvel, Sky Dragon Slayer, still liked to play games. Although she couldn't spend much time doing so because she had to go on jobs, she usually spent her leisure time playing her favorite game of pretend. At such an age, she knew it was strange that she still liked to pretend she was a princess from a faraway kingdom, waiting for a prince at a ball. Because Charle would definitely scold her and call her childish, she played alone in the forest where she knew nobody would come and see her.

One particularly cloudy day, she went to her spot near the forest lake and pulled out the blanket she had prepared. She laid it out carefully on the grass, underneath the shade of a huge tree.

She pulled out several other things from her backpack; a tea set, a tray, some biscuits and a flask. Finally, she took out some stuffed toys and lined them around the blanket, like guests.

Wendy smiled at her handiwork and coughed. She straightened her back and looked as aristocratic as she could so the stuffed guests would know she was the host of the party.

"Tea, Mister Whiskers?" she said and nodded to a stuffed cat who continued to stay still and smile at her. It didn't reply but still, Wendy poured tea in his cup elegantly.

"What's that Mrs. Pufftail?" this time, Wendy turned to look at a pink rabbit which was twice as big as the cat. "Oh, the prince will be coming soon… Why don't you have tea before he comes?"

Again, Wendy poured tea on the rabbit's cup, as if she was going to drink it. Finally, she poured tea on the rest of the cups that were there: for the baby doll wearing a baby blue dress, for the purple caterpillar wearing a top hat and monocles, for the white bear which had a huge heart on sewed on his stomach with the words '_I love you' _on it, and finally, her own cup.

She sighed. If only these toys could talk and interact like real humans, her game of pretend would be much more fun.

"More tea, Mr. Thousandhands?" she smiled at the caterpillar.

"_Nooooooo!_" it screamed. Wendy was taken aback and even froze in shock.

"W-What did you say?"

"_No more!_" it replied.

"Y-You can talk?" she said, feeling funny that the stuffed toy was actually talking to her. "But h-how—?"

"_You mighty beast! Feel my wrath!_"

"Huh?!" _What is this caterpillar yapping about?_

"Eat this! _Orange flame_!"

"Orang flame?" Wendy said to herself, then listened. The sound seemed to be coming from someone else, not the stuffed toy. This made her feel embarrassed about talking to it in the first place. _Note to self, _she thought, _stuffed toys don't talk_.

The young mage stood up and dusted her pink dress before walking toward the voice that now sounded as if it was struggling. Wendy ran in an attempt to help in any way, but stumbled upon Romeo, a young flame mage in her guild. However, it didn't seem as if he would need her help as he was not battling anything but was just playing and repeatedly hitting a tree marked with an 'X'.

"R-Romeo-kun?" she called out shyly, _this _being one of their almost inexistent interactions. The boy swiftly turned to look at her, eyebrows meeting together and his forehead scrunched.

"Wendy-san!" he exclaimed, seeing her face. The next moment, he flushed a deep shade of red. "H-How long have you been there?"

"Just now," she replied shyly then walked closer to him. "Are you playing all alone?"

"I'm not _playing_!" he argued, "I'm _training_."

"I-I see…" she said, sweatdropping. _Boys really are proud creatures_, she noted, remembering Charle's statement when Wendy asked her about boys once.

"And you? What are you doing here?" asked Romeo, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the scarf he had picked up from the ground."

"T-Tea party…"

"Huh? With whom?"

"M-Myself…" it was now Wendy's turn to flush.

"Ah, you're _playing _pretend," said Romeo, emphasizing on the word '_playing_'. "Uh… Can… Can I have some tea?"

Wendy looked at him with a puzzled look, yet she could not hide how his statement brightened her face. _Did I hear him right?_

"You? Join m-me?" she confirmed.

Romeo scratched the back of his head in very sheepishly as he looked away. From where she was standing, Wendy could see that his cheeks were now tinted with pink and that he was trying hard to fight back a smile.

"Yeah… It's boring to play by yourself, you know?"

"I can understand how you feel," she said gently.

"I'm not talking about myself! I'm talking about you! And I wasn't playing pretend, _okay_? I was _training_!" he explained, almost angrily, but Wendy only laughed this off and grabbed his hand.

"Hai, hai…" she said and led him back to her spot near the lake. "You were _playing _pretend-training, isn't that right?'

"I was _training_! I was not _pretending _and I was not _playing_ either!" he fought back. They stopped running when they reached the shade and Wendy sat down again, straightening her back like a lady from the elite class. "What are you doing?"

"Everyone," she announced to the toys around them, "The _prince _is here…"

"Oi, I never said anything about joining the game," Romeo said. "I just want to eat."

"But you said you wanted to join me…" Wendy said, looking at him with eyes that implored.

Romeo flushed, gave in, and sat down beside her, making Wendy squeal in excitement.

"It's always fun to play with another person, you know?" she said gently, pouring tea on a cup she had separated for Romeo.

"I-I guess…" he said, flushing. He drank the tea in one shot and gobbled up the cookies in front of him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Prince Romeo?" she asked.

"It's not half bad," he said honestly and smiled at her, "But next time, we'll play _my _games, okay?"


	6. (AU) Gray & Lucy: Secrets

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **A new chapter after a looooooong time! Woah! Sorry about that… Anyway, is anybody enjoying this right now? I hope so… Well, here's another GraLu because I'm biased… _

ENJOY!

* * *

**-GOOD TASTE: SECRETS-**_  
__(AU) Gray && Lucy_

Lucy bit her fingernails as she continued to stare at the computer screen in front of her. Her eyes were glued on the blinking box and her ears were surrounded by comfortable headphones, volume maxed-out.

"_Kyaa_! Midori-kun is going to get kissed by Takahachi-sensei!" she squealed in a high-pitched and held back scream. Her legs wagged as it hung on the chair she was sitting on and her hands were now gripping the pillow tightly. Her ears and cheeks turned pink as she watched her favorite boy's love anime reach its climax arc.

All of a sudden, when the two men on screen were about to lock lips, the computer screen went black and the blond was brought back into the Student Council Room where she was the secretary. It was already dark then and she was staying over to do some typing when she got carried away in watching her favorite anime.

"Wha-What happened?" she asked herself frantically without taking her eyes off the screen. "Is it a black out? But the lights are on! _What happened_?!"

"You were slacking off and using Student Council property for your own personal reasons," said a man's voice behind her. The girl turned around and her eyes widened in embarrassment when she saw a man with jet black hair standing by the door, the computer's socket unplugged in his hand. "Weren't you doing our report for the meeting in two days?"

"S-Sensei!" she exclaimed, flushing even more. Gray Fullbuster was the adviser of the Student Council, now acting President because the real head met an accident was had to be hospitalized. He had given her the task to make the summative report for the whole year, including the expenses and everything else. "That was so mean! I was going to make it once the episode was over—!"

"Lucy, you really should do your job instead of watching some sort of erotic boys' love anime," she sighed and plugged the computer socket back in so he could use it and do his own job.

"It was _not _erotic! It was an expression of love! You wouldn't know!" she exclaimed angrily as she stood up. _What does he know? He can't possibly appreciate the kind of love that crosses even the boundaries of gender!_

"Whatever," he replied calmly and logged on, "Give me the folders on the president's locker, please."

"Yeah, yeah…" she said and stomped to the officer lockers and took out what her companion had wanted. She, then, angrily dropped it in front of him and started to walk away, but Gray stopped her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down.

Being almost weightless to him, Lucy dropped on his lap as his arms wrapped around her petite body from behind. The girl could feel his head on her left shoulder as he started to sway from right to left.

"You mad?" he said, laughing slightly.

"Of course, I am!" she said. "You know perfectly well that I liked that anime!"

"Oh, come on…" he chuckled and tightened the hug, "You can't possibly like boys' love more than boy-girl love, right?"

"It's not like that," she explained and held his arms with hers, "I just really think it's romantic somehow… If you delete the really adult scenes."

"Hmm…" said Gray, "It's like you want me to end up with a guy to please you…"

"I never said that, sensei," she giggled and then attempted to get up. "Come on, sensei, you have a job to do; if people see us, we'll get kicked out."

Her lover pulled her back to his lap anyway and hugged her tightly. "Nobody's around. Let me stay like this for a bit more before we get to work. We're rarely alone like this."

Sighing, the girl obliged and she laid her head on his. She knew it would be bad if students or teachers find out they were secretly in a relationship and that they were being like that whenever they would be left alone inside the Student Council Room. However, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to stop him, or herself. She liked it. It was a very challenging relationship but even though they had to pretend to be just acquaintances, she wouldn't want to let go.

Just like in the shonen-ai stories, their relationship was her own violation of a taboo. She was a student; he was her teacher; and they were in love. But it wouldn't be enough for their relationship for the society to accept it.

So for now, until the day she graduates, they will keep it their own little secret.


End file.
